This Is How It's Suppose To Be
by Elizabeth-Intheblue
Summary: Javajunkie. Sometime after “Wedding Bell Blues”, a different way of them getting back together. Oneshot


Javajunkie. Sometime after "Wedding Bell Blues", a different way of them getting back together. One-shot

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters.

* * *

She sat alone on the couch, in the dark, praying that someone would come. To save her from this mess she had created. She knew it was all her doing; that she was the reason she sat here alone, in her house. She couldn't be honest with the one man who made her feel safe, the one person in the entire world that had always been there.

As she mentally kicked herself, she managed not to hear the vehicle pull up in the driveway. She just told herself it was over between them; that it would take more then a miracle to bring him back to her. She wished she could just take it all back, she knew it wouldn't make things how they where, fix this mess, but it would help.

She heard the doorbell ring. She hoped it was the pizza she had ordered, she hadn't eaten much lately, her mind had been elsewhere, although today when she realised that a bunch of her outfits no longer fit her properly, she decided that she needed to eat something.

When she opened the door, she realised it wasn't Joe, her almost always trusty pizza delivery guy, it was in fact her ex-boyfriend Luke; It killed her to think about it like that, him as her ex, him of all the men in the world, the one she thought would be forever. But there he stood, he looked deep into her eyes "Lorelai, I miss you, I'm ready to talk.. About everything, if that offer still stands, I was confused and I just…. I miss you."

She stood there. Unsure of where this was coming from, she missed him to but, after all that had happened, and all the things both of them had said…. "I missed you to Luke… I love to talk just, what brought this on, you realise it's been almost 2 months since the wedding, 2 months since you told me that you couldn't do this anymore, 2 months since……"

He kissed her, she kissed him back, they both had missed each other, more then either of them had thought possible. They broke apart when they realised the oxygen was a vital part of life. They embraced in a hug, one of those loving, this-makes-me-feel-like-nothing-could-go-wrong hugs. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the company.

Luke broke the silence, "So do you want to talk, or just let actions speak for us?"

Lorelai let out a little giggle, "Dirty! I think we need to talk, so much happened and as much as I like how our "actions" speak I think there needs to be some verbal communication." Putting her serious face back on Lorelai continued "Lets move to the couch or well I'll sit on the couch you sit over there" pointing to a chair in her living room.

"Ok" Luke replied taking his seat.

Lorelai curled up on the couch clutching a pillow, they had sat in silence for a few moments, and the room seemed to have taken on a much more serious tone. "Luke I've missed you, and I know I shouldn't have kept that stuff from you, Rory started kicking me from the minute I decided not to order pancakes, and I joined in the figurative kicking of myself soon after, I hated that I lied to you, but I was so worried that you would freak and leave. At that point it was something I couldn't deal with. I know, looking back, that having you leave then would have been well less embarrassing then the whole thing at the wedding thing, but I don't know I loved you so much, and…"

Luke cut in on her rant "Lorelai I know and kind of understand why you would keep that to yourself, I just thought that we where beyond the having to lie about ex's and I realise that Christopher isn't a regular ex, I mean he is Rory's dad, I still though that it was behind us. I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I think I over reacted, a little, well a lot but you get the picture. In any case I came here to night to try and make things better. I miss you; I miss your effervescentness, your irritating habits, like not eating any fruit and drinking way to much coffee, and just the mood you bring to any room when you enter. I'm not saying that I think we should go right back to where we where unless…" he trailed off, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds "umm but yeah, I really miss you not just as a girlfriend, but as a friend. I miss your house, I miss Rory, as weird as that may sound; I just want you in my life, in what ever capacity you're comfortable in."

Lorelai sat there looking at Luke, noticing the differences between his appearance now, and what it normally is, he was scruffier then normal, he was wearing a different baseball cap, and he looked almost skinner then he had just a few short weeks ago and he looked really exhausted. "I've missed having you as a boyfriend and a friend; you wouldn't believe how much stuff around here is in need of some attention." She said trying to lighten the mood a little. "And well all I can really say is that, well I love you" now trying to fight back the tiers that where welling up behind her baby blue eyes. It killed her to say, it was so true and finally she'd been able to say it, so many times before she'd wanted to say it, those three little words, but it just never came out how she wanted it to and now finally it was there and all she could do was cry.

He walked over to her and hugged her, "You know I love you too" he whispered in her ear as he wiped a few tiers from her face. She hugged him back, and held onto him as if she was never going to let him go.

They both sat on the couch, thinking to themselves "_This is how it's supposed to be"……_


End file.
